Pathfinder:Arienne
Arienne Charsheet NAME: Arienne Player: Kagarus EXPERIENCE: 3300 CHAR. LEVEL: 3 CLASS LEVELS: Paladin 3 RACE: Elf ALIGNMENT: Lawful Good FAVORED CLASS: Paladin GENDER: Female AGE: 132 SIZE: Medium HEIGHT: 6'1" WEIGHT: 110 lb. HAIR: Long, blond EYES: Green SCORE MOD TEMP. MOD STRENGTH: 13 +1 DEXTERITY: 17 +3 CONSTITUTION: 10 +0 INTELLIGENCE: 14 +2 WISDOM: 10 +0 CHARISMA: 14 +2 Stat Log: Base: 13/15/12/12/10/14 Level 1: 13/17/10/14/10/14 HIT POINTS: 22/22 TOTAL = BASE ARMOR SHIELD DEX SIZE NATURAL DEFLECT MISC. ARMOR CLASS: 20 = +10 +6 +1 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 TOUCH AC: 13 = +10 -- -- +3 +0 -- +0 +0 FLAT-FOOTED AC: 17 = +10 +6 +1 -- +0 +0 +0 +0 TOTAL = BASE ABILITY MAGIC MISC. TEMP. FORTITUDE: +5 = +3 +0 +0 +2 REFLEX: +6 = +1 +3 +0 +2 WILL: +5 = +3 +0 +0 +2 BASE ATTACK: +3 CMB: +4 CMD: 17 INITIATIVE: +3 SPEED: 20 SPELL RESIST: 0 ( EQUIPMENT SLOTS ) Elven Thinblade: +6 to-hit, 1d8+1 damage, 18-20/x2 Armor: Breastplate Belt: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Hands: Head: Headband: Neck: Ring 1: Ring 2: Shield: Light steel shield (Masterwork) Shoulders: Cloak of Elvenkind Wrists: ( SKILLS ) Available Skill Points: 0 Allocated Skill Points: 15 Current ACP: -4 KEY SKILL ABILITY MISC. SKILL NAME ABILITY MOD MOD RANKS CLASS MAGIC MOD Acrobatics * DEX +3 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Appraise * INT +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Bluff * CHA +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Climb * STR +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Craft () P INT +0 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Diplomacy P CHA +8 +2 +3 +3 +0 +0 Disable Device INT +0 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Disguise * CHA +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Escape Artist * DEX +3 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Fly * DEX +3 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Handle AnimalP CHA +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Heal P WIS +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Intimidate * CHA +3 +2 +1 +0 +0 +0 Knowledge (nobility)P INT +8 +2 +1 +3 +0 +2 Knowledge (other)* INT +4 +2 +0 +0 +0 +2 Linguistics INT +3 +2 +1 +0 +0 +0 Perception * WIS +4 +0 +2 +0 +0 +2 Perform () CHA +0 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Profession ()P WIS +2 +0 +0 +3 +0 +2 Ride P DEX +7 +3 +1 +3 +0 +0 Sense Motive P WIS +6 +0 +3 +3 +0 +0 Sleight of Hand DEX +0 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 SpellcraftP INT +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Stealth * DEX +10 +3 +2 +0 +0 +5 Survival T WIS +4 +0 +1 +3 +0 +0 Swim * STR +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Use Magic Device CHA +0 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 * skill can be used untrained ? skill is a * class skill T skill is a Trait class skill ( FEATS ) * Finesse 3 - Can use dexmod instead of strmod with light weapons, rapier, whip, spiked chain, certain elven weapons. If a shield is used, it's ACP is a malus to attack rolls. * of Experience 1 - +2 bonus on all Knowledge and Profession skill checks, and can make checks with those skills untrained. ( RACIAL FEATURES AND BASIC CLASS DATA ) * Size: Medium * Base land speed: 30 feet * Automatic languages: Common, Elven * Bonus languages: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan, Undercommon * Favored Class: Paladin * Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects, gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Silent Hunter: Reduce penalty for using stealth while moving by 5, make stealth checks while running at -20 * Weapon Familiarity: proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. * Low-light vision: Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * +2 Dex, +2 Int, -2 Con * Paladin Hit Die: d10 * Paladin Skill points: 2+Int modifier * Weapon Proficiency: - Paladin: All Simple and Martial weapons, all elven weapons. * Armor Proficiency: - Paladin: All armor, light and heavy shields ( CLASS FEATURES ) * Aura of Good(ex) - Aura of Good, Powerlevel equalling Paladin level. * Detect Evil(sp) - As per spell, use move action to determine if object/indivdual is evil * Smite Evil(su) 1/day - As swift, choose one target. Until it is dead or paladin rests, add Cha bonus to attack, paladin level to damage rolls against target, bypass DR, if evil outsider/dragon/undead, bonus damage*2 for 1st hit, gain +cha deflection bonus against target * Divine Grace(su) - Charisma bonus to all Saving Throws * Lay on Hands(su), (3 times/day) - Heal (paladin level/2)d6 damage by touch (others standard, self swift) or damage undead; (paladin level/2)+cha times * Aura of Courage - Immune to fear, all allies within 10 feet gain a +4 morale bonus on saving throws vs. fear * Divine Health - Immune to all diseases * Mercy - When using laying on hands, also remove fatigue. ( SPELLS ) Sp/D: */*/... > Level * Spells (Save DC: 10+CastingStat+SpellLevel) * Spell - Components - Action - Target - Duration - Description ( TRAITS ) * Natural-Born Leader - All cohorts, followers or summoned creatures gain a +1 morale bonus to resist mind-affecting effects; +1 Leadership score * Guerilla - +1 bonus to knowledge(nature) and Survival checks while in the inner forest. Survival is a class skill. * Dark Charisma Drawback (Orcs, elves(drow), evil outsiders) - Is especially attractive to abovementioned groups, will be priority-targeted in combat and might attract extra attention outside of it. (Orcs and drow because of her elven nature, evil outsiders because she is a paladin) * Defensive Strategist - Not flat-footed when an unaware combatant. ( LANGUAGES ) Common, Elven, Orc, Undercommon, Dwarven ( POSSESSIONS ) Gold: 5 Silver: 9 Cloak of Elvenkind - +5 bonus to stealth, 1lb, 2500gp Elven Thinblade - 1d8, 18-20/x2, 3lb, 100gp Breastplate - AC6, maxdex3, ACP4, 30 lb, 200gp Shield, light steel (masterwork)+Shield Sconce - +1AC, ACP0, 6.5lb, 160gp Silk Rope, 50ft, 5lb, 10gp Holy symbol, wooden, - , 1gp Shortbow - 1d6, 60 feet, 20/3x, 2lb, 30gp 20xArrows - Arrows, 3lb, 1gp 10x Torch 1sp Waterskin, 4lbs, 1gp Flint&Steel, -, 1gp Explorer's Outfit (free) (Description&Background) The only daughter of Athelia Silverstar, archmage and highranking member of the Order of Starlight, Arienne spent her youth surrounded by others of the order and formed a wish to one day join at an early age. Although not lacking in aptitude for her mother's art, the young elf quickly discovered that the swordfighting suited her more than spellweaving and devoted herself to mastering the art of combat. Her sense of justice and duty, which had lead her to taking up this training in the first place, was also probably what enabled her to unlock her special gift, allowing her to become a paladin. In addition to her normal training, she also made a point of becoming familiar with the inner forest, spending several years learning its (or some of them, anyway) secrets. Taller than most humans, yet very lithe, and with long, golden hair, a delicate face and piercing green eyes, Arienne looks like the very picture of an elven maiden, an impression that is further enhanced by her graceful movements and bearing - while she herself is not very concious of it, the same can't be said for those she encounters (for good or ill). She usually wears robust but nonetheless graceful elven garments with brown and green tones, with a well a finely made elven breastplate covering her torso and a grey cloak, a present from her mother that allows her to blend into nature, around her shoulders. No sexual experience as of yet. Consent Humanoids: Want | Beast: Ok | Insects: Ask | Tentacles: Want | Multiple: Want | Oozes: Ok | Outsiders: Want Paralysation and Size differences are ok, within limits (no deformation). No torture, non-sex related bodily fluids, bloating, mind control, (public) humiliation. Preferences *General: Named monsters/bosses when possible/apropriate, with a possibility to avenge herself sometime later. Or multiple (taking turns and/or 2/3 at once), again, when appropriate. *Specific: ** Balor/Demon Lord: attracting the eye of a powerful archdemon, who if given the opportunity will take her for a night, defiling and impregnating her. Possibly recurring (rarely), 'archnemesis'? ** Drow Poison: The drow are known for their use paralyzing poisons on their weapon. They're primarily used to take slaves, but have at times also used to render someone a helpless witness of what happens to their body. ** Orcs: Enemies for aeons, to many orcs an elven maiden is a special treat to enjoy... (see general, except with more enthusiasm). ** Rakshasa: Need to mate with other humanois to procreate, have harems and preference for celestials. A beautiful paladin would probably be interest to them...